Forum:Annie
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. Annie Matthews The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: 0 Number of B's: 2 Number of C's: 3 Number of D's: 0 Number of E's: 1 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) My character doesn't really no where she belongs. She is very intelligent, but also brave. She is selfless, but can also be selfish. She is extremly nice, giving that she grew up in Amity, but she doesn't quite no if she really wants to stay. She can't bear the thought of loosing her family, but she needs to know what else is out there. My character has a postive prospective on life, again because of her current faction. She really doesn't know what faction she wants to be in, so she has decided just to trust the test. She loves Amity, but she just doesn't know if she is cut out for this life anymore. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) My character grew up in Amity, so needless to say she is very happy and perky. She is the daughter of Hannah Matthews and Christopher Matthews and she has an older sister, who transfered to Erudite and a younger brother, who has not yet chosen his fate. She has always just led a normal Amity life and she doesn't believe there is anything special about her. Annie was very close with her sister and visits her every year on Visiting Day. Her sister, Natile Matthews, is now 18 and is an Erudite transfer. Annie was sad when she left, but her mother told her she thought Natile made the right decison, giving how intelligent and curious she was. Thats what makes Annie okay with leaving. Her brother, Henry, is 14 so he has not yet chosen his faction. Annie has always believed he will chose Dauntless, giving how brave and fearless he is. Thats whats makes her question if she should chose to stay. Everyone in the Matthews family fits in with a faction, except for Annie. She has no idea what to do, so she has decided to trust the test and go with the result. In a summary, Annie is just a typical girl who doesn't know where she belongs. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! My charcter has Amber colored hair and light brown eyes. She has no other special features about her, except for a heart shaped birthmark on her shoulder. 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B''', how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Congrats! is in '''Candor. LittleRedCrazyHood 15:43, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Initiate Approved